Blackhawk Vol 1 56
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * unnamed leaders of European aggressor nation Other Characters: * Lilis Dekker * Professor Dekker Locations: * * European unnamed aggressor nation Vehicles: * * s | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Bill Ward | Inker3_1 = Bill Ward | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor4_1 = Al Grenet | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Bill Ward | Inker5_1 = Bill Ward | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = The School for Sabotage | Synopsis5 = President Kolt informs the Blackhawks of a string of sabotage attacks in Ranagia. They arrive in time to stop a fire at an arms plant and discover it was started by a bomb made from steel wool, gasoline, and flashlight batteries. Blackhawk suspects the saboteur is a Soviet agent, and Kolt informs him that a printer named Vashnek is suspected to be the leader of the local communist organization. Blackhawk disguises himself as a farmer and throws a homemade bomb across from Vashnek's shop. He then pretends to fight off the other Blackhawks. Vashnek gives the disguised Blackhawk refuge. That night, Vashnek takes him to a supposed carpentry school, which is really a school for sabotage. There, Blackhawk learns there will be an attack on the Ranagia Jet Plane Plant. Blackhawk tries to warn his teammates, but is recruited to go with the saboteurs. He volunteers to place a bomb in a wind tunnel so that he can be alone to radio the Blackhawks, but he must remove his disguise to get at his belt radio. Vashnek walks in on him, and locks him into the wind tunnel and starts the motor. Blackhawk jams a boot into the fan, and the other Blackhawks arrive and capture the saboteurs. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * President Kolt Locations: * Items: * belt radio Vehicles: * s | StoryTitle2 = Chop Chop's Tours To China | StoryTitle3 = Grelhara and the Fire Dragon | StoryTitle4 = Tukari Vengeance | Synopsis2 = Lotus Blossom's father Chin Foo orders Chop Chop to leave them alone until Chop Chop is set up in a top-flight business. Chop Chop decides to build a rocket plane and provide tours to China. Chop Chop goes to Chin Foo's China Shop to tell them the news and offer them a free trip. Chop Chop promises that his rocket will make a big hit in China. The three of them get into the rocket and Chop Chop starts it. The rocket plows directly into Chin Foo's shop, making a big hit in china. | Synopsis3 = The country of Grelhara is named after a legendary knight who killed a fire dragon that was ravaging the countryside. In modern times, Grelhara's president Vallin is running for reelection, but is facing tough competition from the Communist Party which wants to make Grelhara a Russian satellite. In particular, a man claiming to be a prophet says that the fire dragon will return unless they elect the Communists. As predicted, the fire dragon appears and destroys several buildings and kills a number of people. The Communists try to seize power during the confusion following the attack, but the Blackhawks stop them. Two days later, the Blackhawks hear that the prophet is in another city. They knock out the prophet and discover that he is really Ivan Neyvov, an agent for an Iron Curtain country. When he comes to, he is tied up, surrounded by crates labeled explosives. They tell him that he is in an explosives plant in the city and if he doesn't tell them when the fire dragon will attack, they will leave him there for the attack. Fearing what the fire dragon will do to an explosives factory, Ivan tells them the attack will occur in two hours. When the fire dragon appears, the Blackhawks are in the air to fight it. However, the dragon damages Andre's plane, forcing him to land, then grabs Blackhawk's plane and tosses it in its mouth. He discovers that the dragon is really a giant flying machine. Blackhawk sees through one of the eyeholes that a lightning storm has begun outside. Blackhawk and Chop Chop attack the dragon's crew, destroy a control which opens the dragon's mouth open wide, then escape in the plane. A lightning bolt hits the dragon through the open mouth, destroying it. | Synopsis4 = (text story) Tom Casey, Bart Neff, and a third friend, Lyle, take a cruise on a sloop. They reach the land of the Tukari. The Tukaris are a relatively friendly people, although the three friends are warned not to come ashore at night and to steer clear of the Tukari's sacred cave. While the others are asleep, Lyle swims to the sacred cave and steals the sacrificial dagger. Later, the three are awakened by dark figures with death masks climbing over the side of the ship. Lyle goes for the dagger, but is surrounded, while other figures pour a drink into Tom's and Bart's mouths. They find it difficult to move and soon pass out. They awaken in the morning and find Lyle dead next to them. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Lotus Blossum * Chin Foo Locations: * Items: Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Blackhawk Supporting Characters: * Blackhawks Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Grelhara * President Vallin Locations: * Items: * Fire Dragon Vehicles: * s | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Tom Casey Supporting Characters: * Bart Neff Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Lyle * Tukaris Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Issue includes an advertisement for the Blackhawk movie serial. * War Wheel: ** At the end of the 1st story, the unnamed enemy nation, despite retreating in a panic, still knows how to build new War Wheels, and has not been defeated. ** Aggressor Nation jet fighter insignia is star-shaped, but not red. | Trivia = * In the 1st story, Blackhawk's disguise (as Prof. Dekker) includes a green opera cape, described in the caption as a white smock. | Recommended = | Links = * Blackhawk #56 Sep 1952, entire issue }}